


Let Joy and Innocence Prevail

by CaitN



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitN/pseuds/CaitN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel regrets what he's become.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Joy and Innocence Prevail

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers through the start of Season 7. Takes place during episode 7.1 "Meet the New Boss".

Castiel stands outside his house, one last time. Not really his house, his vessel's house. Same difference, really.

He can feel the souls from Purgatory pulling at him, protesting, trying to subvert his will. He takes a deep breath, closing his eyes and centering himself. He never thought it would be easy harnessing all that power, but he never thought it would be this hard.

Of everything he's experienced through this body, his vessel, Castiel will miss emotions the most. Feelings. Joy, sadness.

He knows his vessel is burning out. 

One last look.

Then it's time to go play God.


End file.
